The invention relates to a video terminal in which a picture tube is provided in a housing which surrounds the picture tube, and wherein the housing has electronics mounted therein associated with the picture tube.
Video terminals are already known wherein a picture tube usually designed as a cathode ray tube is accommodated in a housing. For example, German No. OS 30 36 852, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,010, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a video terminal wherein the housing is composed of two parts. A basic housing surrounds the back part of the picture tube and a frame encompasses the actual picture area and is connected to the basic housing. Given this known video terminal, the basic housing is positioned on a variable-height pedestal. It is also possible to position such housings on a cuboid control unit which can also contain memory units such as, for example, diskette stores in addition to electronic modules.
It is generally known to employ video terminals having picture tubes of different sizes. For example, picture screen diagonals of 12 inches to 17 inches are conventional for the representation of texts. Furthermore, black/white and color representations are conventional, whereby the picture tubes have a different length and/or different shape given the same picture area. The housings of the video terminals are adapted to the respective picture tubes, so that the basic housing and the frame are variously designed both with respect to shape as well as with respect to their size. The production of such video terminals requires a relatively great expense since the various housings must be manufactured for the different picture tubes, and thus different tools are required for manufacture. Warehousing is also relatively involved since a plurality of different housings must be kept on hand.